


wowee

by JustYourEverydayTsundere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, if you point out the typos youre doing it wrong, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourEverydayTsundere/pseuds/JustYourEverydayTsundere
Summary: i regret everything.cas is pregnant and wants an abortion but god doesnt agreeeeeeeeeeeeeeee





	wowee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abiotic_butterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/gifts).



“Do i look like i know what a jpeg is? I just want a picture of a god dang hot dog,” creid john. He was so sad about dean’s coming out. He was two distressed. “Dean, this is unbelievable, i thought i raised you better.” he looked at cas and punched him in the stomach. “Now you dont have to listen to god” 

Dean shook john’s hand and left with castiel, rainbows flying over the two of them. They were now an offcical power couple and john was legally epic

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Chunky, chunky, chunky, chunky, chunky  
> I like them big, I like them chunky  
> (Chunky)  
> I like them big, I like them plumpy  
> (Plumpy)  
> I like them round, with something, something  
> (Something)  
> They like my sound, they think I'm funky  
> (Funky)  
> My name is Moto Moto, yeah, say it  
> Say it, girl, Moto, Moto  
> Say it again, Moto, Moto  
> I'm nice and smooth, so nice and sassy  
> (Sassy)  
> None of the hippo's here  
> Don't wanna get next to me  
> I like them chunky  
> Chunky, chunky, chunky, chunky, chunky  
> And plumpy  
> Plumpy, plumpy, plumpy, plumpy, plumpy  
> Chunky, chunky, chunky, chunky, chunky  
> And plumpy  
> Plumpy, plumpy, plumpy, plumpy  
> I like them hippos, their skin no white  
> (Their skin no white)  
> I like the attitude, I like their style  
> (I like their style)  
> The way they walk, walk, the way they talk  
> (The way they talk)  
> I like the whatever appetite  
> They eat a shark, shark  
> And when the dog barks  
> (Woof, woof)  
> They eat them too  
> I love every inch, oh, yes I do  
> I like them chunky  
> Chunky, chunky, chunky, chunky, chunky  
> And plumpy  
> Plumpy, plumpy, plumpy, plumpy, plumpy  
> Chunky, chunky, chunky, chunky, chunky, chunky  
> And plumpy  
> Plumpy, plumpy  
> Ain't nothing wrong with loving chunky  
> (Chunky)  
> I like them funny, I like them spunky  
> (Spunky)  
> I like them witty, I like them smart  
> (With brains)  
> Girl, I like your big  
> (What you say?)  
> Your big ol' heart, what?  
> Girl, your're crazy, she drive me crazy  
> (Crazy)  
> I love my lady, she nice and shapely  
> (Shapely)  
> She nice and spacey, take so much space up  
> Like a big ol' space ship, yeah so gracious  
> It's all in the way she move  
> It's all in the way she move  
> It's all in the way, it's all in the way  
> It's all in the way she move  
> What she do? What she do?  
> What she do? What she do?  
> What she do? What she do?  
> What she do? What she do?  
> What she do? What she do?  
> What she do? What she do?  
> What she do? What she do?  
> What she do? What she do?  
> What she do? What she do?  
> What she do? What she do?  
> What she do? What she do?  
> What she do? What she do?  
> What she do? What she do?  
> What she do? What she do?  
> What she do? What she do?  
> What she do? What she do?  
> What she do? What she do?  
> Chunky, chunky, chunky, chunky, chunky, chunky  
> And plumpy  
> Plumpy, plumpy, plumpy, plumpy, plumpy  
> Chunky, chunky, chunky, chunky, chunky, chunky  
> And plumpy  
> Plumpy, plumpy, plumpy, plumpy, plumpy  
> Ain't nothing wrong  
> (Chunky)  
> Ain't nothing wrong with lovin' chunky  
> (Chunky)  
> And plumpy  
> Plumpy, plumpy, plumpy, plumpy, plumpy, plumpy


End file.
